This invention relates generally to the field of electrical lighting fixtures, and more particularly to means for preventing accidental disassembly of lamp sockets employed in socalled "goose neck" constructions in which a lamp and reflector are supported for adjustment upon a length of flexible sheathed metallic conduit. Conventional lamp sockets are held together by a series of resilient detents interconnecting a base portion with a sleeve portion, and with repetitive adjustment of the structure, normally manually imparted to the reflector which is threadedly engaged upon the sleeve portion, the detents tend to loosen, ultimately causing separation of the sleeve portion from the base and accompanying annoyance to the user.
It is known in the art to provide a pair of rings interconnected by a plurality of threaded bolts to hold the two parts of the socket together, one ring surrounding the base and the other surrounding a portion of the sleeve of reduced diameter. Such constructions are relatively expensive, and make no provision for preventing movement of the shade relative to the sleeve.